My Violent Melody
by Howthemiserybegins
Summary: Suprisingly, you come across quite a lot in the desert.   Killjoy-Twins-Murder-Bleach-Neon-Violence-Sun-Memories-Death-Madness-Red Hair-Bandanas-White-Masks-Stripes- Light-Nightmares-Peaches-Love-Hacking.     It's time you learn we never die sugar.R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Now let's try this again, who were you hiding?"

The white cave encircled me, erasing any hope I had of escaping. Alive at least. The titanium restraints on my arms and legs dug into my pale skin, strapping me to the chair. She circled around me, staring at me, disgusted. Her raven hair violently cut, skin medicated to perfection. She was the definition of fake. There was no way in hell I was talking to her. I'd rather go to purgatory.

I spat at her white dress, dampening it. Her face scrunched up tightly, thin brows furrowed.

"You. Little. Brat!" Her disinfected fist collided with my chest, knocking out my low supply of oxygen. My shriveled lungs prayed for air. I forced them to be patient. I swung my head up at her, staring daggers. I fucking hated this woman. I hope she goes to hell for what she's done.

Steady foot steps echoed throughout the hallway. I sighed, thanking whoever was up there. It was time for her to leave. The figure came into the doorway, their mask concealing their identity. I pitied them. They've been brainwashed to believe all the crap the headquarters told them. Fuck the company. They were too cowardly to even tell me their name.

"Miss, it is time for all to sleep." His monotone voice bothered me to no end. I cringed.

The woman swore, turning to the child in the chair. She grinned. "Well, I guess we'll have to try this again tomorrow." Her voice sugar coated with kindness. Disgusted, I turned my eyes to the blank floor. I was never going to tell her anything. She could beat me all she wanted and I'd never speak a word. They may have broken my family in this chair, but I was stronger.

The masked assistant motioned the woman out the door, her shoes clicking against the bleached floor. She waved to me from the door, chuckling darkly. I wouldn't acknowledge her. I refused to.

**Night.**

The only thing I feared was darkness.

The darkness.

It engulfed me, taunting me. Showing me things that were not there. Creating shapes and colors unreal, unloving. My eyes searched wildly for synthesized signs of movement. The monsters, I thought. They were back. Their white suits stained red, the red dye dripping onto the carpet.. No, no!

No.

_Please, no._

I closed my eyes, swollen and wet. The moisture dripped onto my sunken cheeks, washing away the dirt and blood. I think she really gave it her all when she hit me. I didn't usually cry when she hit me. I'd stopped caring months ago. That's when I was brought into this hellhole.

I shut my eyes tightly, preparing for a sleep filled with exhaustion.

_I sat in the middle of the living room, listening to the noises surrounding me. My parents laughing, my baby sister cooed in my father's arms. I smiled, playing with my tiny doll. I had named her Rosie._

_The brown walls of our home seemed to create a dome over the little family. I held my doll to my chest, copying my father's actions. Noticing, he smiled. My mother giggled._

_I brought my knees to my chest, and stood. I waddled over to the large window, taking up an entire wall. I smiled at the outside._

_The skies were sunny, and the grass on our lawns was emerald colored. Now that I'd noticed, everyone's was. Our section in the city had been turned into a peaceful suburb, for those who disliked city life. The weather here was great too, always a lovely 70 degrees. I smiled at my surroundings, glancing around the neighborhood, trying to see if anyone was outside. As usually, nobody was outside. Most people stayed inside to play with their BL/IND registered gadgets. I didn't see the point in it. I preferred to play with my Rosie._

_I ignored the outside and returned to my spot on the floor, dressing and redressing Rosie. A supermodel, an astronaut or a ballerina, I could make Rosie go wherever I wanted using my head. I imagined her in a spaceship, putting on a fashion show for her ballerina friends. They all clapped for her, cheering on her violet gown .I pushed her plastic legs, resembling a walking motion. I pretended her hair was up in a bun, blonde locks shining. Sadly my interchangeable doll hair had not come in the mail yet._

_I bushed out her silky yellow locks, counting the number of strokes._

_1….2…..3…..4….._

_5._

_The window taking up the whole wall exploded, sending fragments of glass flying across the enclosure. My parents shielded Claudia, my sister. Leaving me to fend for myself. I protected Rosie meekly._

_The coffee colored room was soon filled with white suits, faces unclear. They surrounded my parents, grabbing my sister. _

"_NO!" My mother shrieked, piercing the ears of the suit beside her. Her face turned red at the force of his palm. Before my father could protest, the suit's monotone voice pronounced clearly:_

"_By the command of BL/IND, you are under arrest." He grabbed my father's wrists, tugging them behind him, the sparkling clean cuffs clicked shut. My father screamed._

"_Why? What have we done wrong?" I agreed with him, we didn't do anything wrong. Unless…_

_Uh oh._

"_You're under arrest for the possession and hiding of wanted felons." His voice stripped of emotion, he proceeded to load my parents into the back of their white, sleek car._

_I began to protest. "No! Mommy, daddy!" I began to sob. A suit grabbed hold of me, gripping my wrist._

"_NO!" I shrieked. I tossed Rosie into his face. Rosie was made of thick plastic. While he moaned in pain, I kicked his kneecaps, hearing a distinct "CRACK". He fell to the ground, releasing my wrists. I skidded across the tan rug towards the narrow staircase. I wasn't being followed, for now._

_I bolted up the stairs, my small feet clomping across the wooded step. I reached the top of the staircase._

_I began to search eagerly for the small, metal key beneath the rug. Grabbing hold of the cold metal, I jammed it into the door hidden behind the bookcase. With a swish, I opened to door to reveal the tiny hidden room, filled with Killjoys._

_The leader of the group grinned at me, turning away from the meeting within his crew. I must've had a frightened expression on, for his eyes widened .I shouted._

"_Run, keep running! They've come. They found us out! We're being taken away!" My voice shook as I jumped up and down on the dusty floor._

_The red head's eyes turned dim. He dashed over to my place in front of the door, locking it. He squatted down to my height. The others joined him, the tattooed one placing his arm around me._

"_Naomi, I'm sorry." He sniffled. "This is all my fault, I should never have come to Battery City." He brushed my brown hair from my eyes. "We're leaving now. If This is all my fault, I should never have come to Battery City." He brushed my brown hair from my eyes. "We're leaving now. If you can escape BL/IND, steal a map of the sectors and find the diner in sector 5. Even if we're not there right then, do not leave. We'll return soon." He hugged my small frame. I didn't want them to go, I loved them all. They were my only friends. He released me, turning to his group. The man with the large hair opened the escape window, and motioned all to follow through it. Before the red head could leave, he turned to me._

"_Coming?" He said quietly. I shook my head. I had to stay with my family, no matter what. I waved to him, he retuning with a salute. He dropped out of the window, his boots leaving clouds of dust in the desert around us._

_The door slammed open, revealing another masked man. I drooped my head, unwillingly walking towards him. He opened his silver cuffs, clasping my wrists.I sighed. What more did I have to lose?_


	2. Electricity and Eccentric clothing

5:30 AM.

"WAKE UP DEMON CHILD!" The darling words were accompanied by a lovely smack to the back of the head. I had not slept. The dark frightened me to the point where I could never sleep.

I refused to open my eyes. I never wanted to look into her solid black orbs, their dark splitting open my soul. Her razor sharp haircut swung around the room violently, her manicured hand colliding with my cheek. I despised everything she was. She wasn't made of much. Plastic, medicine and a touch of makeup mixed well and baked at negative 400 degrees would only create such a hideous person.

I sat up, my dark eyes focusing on the plaster walls. I would not speak. My mouth would stay clenched tight, despite her best efforts to pry it open.

Her normal assistant took their place in the corner of the room. Their unified mask fit loosely on their thin face. Perhaps they borrowed it…but what do the thoughts of a half dead child matter? Observing and learning the ways of the horendous, they sat quietly, fiddling with their oversized mask. They sat casually, pondering my guard's next move.

I ignored their presence, trying my best to make them feel inferior to my strength. I'm not sure it worked too well, I wasn't very scary. My dark hair hung loosely around my round face, my short stature not doing much for my ferocity. I sighed.

"So, we can do this the simple way…" A new play thing rose from behind her blank jacket. Oh goody, show and _fucking_ tell

A 1000 watt cattle prod, big enough to kill a grown man was caressed in her thin palms. I gulped silently. If I was to die now, I would die knowing I had helped keep my loved ones safe.

"Or the hard way!" She jammed the cattle prod into my chest, the vibrations of the electric pooling within me. The contraption had not been turned on yet, but I could tell this was a machine of pure evil. The assistant laughed at my expression. I shot them daggers.

Raven hair circled me, her eyes wide, full of adrenaline. I could tell she would have fun finally killing the captive she was set to interrogate for 3 years. Her face filled with pink, darkening her porcelain finish.

I looked her square in her soulless eyes. She seemed confused by this, for I normally looked at the blank walls surrounding us. Her pencil brows dove in frustration. After 3 years it felt amazing to speak:

"Go fuck yourself."

My mouth curled upwards as she forced the rod into my neck, the electricity coursing through my veins. My body shook violently as the cuffs twined around my wrists undone. I fell to the ground, body pulsating. I was excited to see the other side, perhaps I'd find my parents there. My vision was fleeting quickly, pooling with darkness.

I smiled ferociously as the assistant quickly stood, pointing a purple ray gun at the raven.

Bang.

**Third person point of view**

"_Hello_? _Is anyone there?" she spoke softly, her tiny feet padding against the wooded attic floor. There had been rumbling above here, hadn't there? She'd heard it only a moment ago…Her pulse quickened as she bravely decided to venture through the attic. Her curiosity had once again gotten the best of her._

_Pushing aside piles of boxes and family heirlooms, she checked every nook and cranny in the crowded attic. It wouldn't be very difficult for something, or one, to hide up here._

_The dust tickled her freckled nose, causing a small sneeze to erupt through her. She rubbed her nose with a lanky arm._

"_Bless you!"_

_She nodded. "Thank you." She turned to further explore. Pushing aside once used ornaments, she decided to check the clothing bin._

_WAIT…_

_Spinning quickly, she bee-lined for the corner of the attic that has replied to her. Her adrenaline was pumping quickly. What had responded? Was it dangerous? Was it going to eat me? Would it hurt mommy?_

_Pushing aside various crates and boxes, she found a colorful, hunched up form. It sat with it's face buried in their legs pulled tightly to their chest. She gasped at her discovery. The form responded with a gasp of it's own. It seemed relieved. It sighed._

"_Err…hi." The form chuckled awkwardly as she slowly backed away. Her back soon collided with another object. Slowly turning, she found a red haired man grasping a gun. She fell to the ground, pushing away from the rainbows with her feet. She shrieked. This only caused the red haired one to rush to her and jam his glove over her mouth. She freed herself of his grasp, running to the opposite wall. Finding herself cornered, she turned to find the once hunched man extending a polite hand towards her. She glanced up at his form with worried eyes. Giving him a once-over, she cautiously took his hand and shook it. Peering around him to view the red head, two other men had joined the party. One adorned a rather large hair do, while the other wore dark sunglasses. Who were these people?_

_The once hunched man spoke. " Hey, sorry_ _for spooking you. We thought this house was abandoned." He smiled apologetically. This seemed to calm her enough to verbalize._

"_Um….hi. Who are you all?" Her voice squeaked. The man stood tall. "Well, my name is Fun Ghoul. The red head is Party Poison, the Fro'd one is Jet Star, and the tall one is Kobra Kid._

_She nodded. "Michelle." She stood taller as she made her way to the center of the room. "What exactly are you doing here anyways?" she tilted her head._

_Party Poison spoke. " We were trying to find a hideout from Draculoids. We needed a base within the city to spy on them. She nodded._

"_Oh. So, you're not going to hurt me then?" Ghoul giggled. "Never! You're not even old enough for school, much less become a Drac." She pouted. "I'm 8 years old! I go to school." She stuck out her lower lip angrily. Ghoul apologized, patting her shoulder. She brightened, looking to Kobra. "So, are you guys going to stay in here?" She said optimistically. She was oblivious to who they were or what they did._

"_Can we? It'd be a big help." She nodded. Extending her arm to each one, they shook it quickly. "_Why doesn't she care who we are? Does she know? She doesn't seem to have been brainwashed yet.." _The men pondered. She clapped. "Great! I know we'll be friends!" Party smiled._

_**Two years later**_

_Making her way up the winding staircase took effort, but it was well worth it to see her friends. She hadn't seen them since they'd first came. They'd left a note under her pillow, telling her they'd be in the attic. She grinned fiercely, flinging open the attic door._

_The Joys stood talking by the far window. They nodded quickly about an incoherent them, she dashed towards Jet, enveloping him in a hug. Greeting each other seemed to take forever. But she didn't mind._

**Fast forward. Nightmare's chased away the memories. The white suits bursting through the door, the faces of her distraught parents. It was too much, no….no! NO!**

"Ah! I think she's dreaming."

"No shit. She's been dreaming for hours Violence. You would've seen her faces if you'd been quicker with fixing the van."

"Calm your boobs Cola, it takes awhile."

"Goddammit, why won't she just wake the hell up already?"

"Well gee Cola, maybe it's because she sort of _died_!"

"Get bent Busboy."

"Dammit you two, can't you just stop fighting for one second? I think she might be waking up…"


	3. Reunions and Runways

**Holy CRAP this is long…which explains why its been so ling since I updated *coughsoughlazycoughcough* And without further ado, I present to you chapter 3 of My Violent Melody **

_**NV'sPOV**_

Reaching out a gloved hand, I grabbed the trembling shoulder in an attempt to wake her from the night terrors. Shrieking at the touch, but the shriek may have very well come from Busboy, she shot up like a rocket. She surveyed the room quickly, her dark eyes taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Finally noticing us, she squeaked once more, her dark hair standing on end. I smirked, she would be difficult to train.

I spoke up. " It's about time you woke up! Cola almost ate your breakfast." Cola pouted. She'd fought tooth and nail for our last can of Power Pup, but Busboy and I insisted we save it for the new kid, who now decided to verbalize.

"Hey….i..i think I know who you are, but it's sort of blurry…" she shook her head sleepily, pushing the bothersome thought away. Busboy grinned. "Oh my god, have you really heard of us? Wow, I never thought we would get popular enough to be spoke about in Battery City!" His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I doubt she's heard of us, she's probably thinking of the Fabulous Killjoys." I said pessimistically. A light bulb practically popped up over the kids head.

"Yes! That's who you are, The Fabulous Killjoys!" She grinned, stunned to meet such infamous characters. Cola chuckled.

"No swveetie, ve are not ze Fabulous Killjoys." Her thick Russian accent made it difficult for her to communicate, though she seemed to get the jest of it.

"Oh, so then…..who are you?" Realization hitting her like a fucking train, she bolted off the couch, making her way halfway across the room before doubling over. That cattle prod did a number on her. She wheezed out."You guys are kidnappers then…huh?" Busboy approached her, leading her to a creaky wooden stool. She sat gratefully. Busboy spoke up.

"We are _not _kidnappers. I assure you that. We're still Killjoys, we're just not as famous as most other Killjoy gangs. We call ourselves the Acidic Killjoys!" He thrust his jazz hands at her. Cola rolled her baby blues.

Swatting away his hands, I introduced us. "Sorry for the scare earlier, but Cola here saved your ass from that fucking psychotic bitch! You'd be a piece of meat by now if it weren't for her amazing shot, and Busboy's mad medical skills." I grinned, Busboy and Cola waving from behind me. The girl waved back cautiously. "As you've probably figured out…the boy here would be Busboy." He winked, running a hand through his shaggy black locks. Platinum blonde streaks were haphazardly strewn across his long bangs, and his striped purple tee had obviously seen better days. He popped open a bottle of root beer, crossing his neon blue skinnies and kicking off his red converse. He smiled idiotically.

Smiling, I turned to our other member. "And this lovely lady would be known as Cola Corruption." She adjusted her pants while greeting the kid, her tutu a complete mess. She began to polish her prized bazookas, counting the dents in each one. Her neon pink pixie cut was enough to scare off enemies, she didn't need the firearms! I caught Busboy trying to peer down her black tank top, but I grabbed his attention back with a well placed cough. He blushed 100 shades of red.

The girl nodded. "And, who would you be?" I stared blankly. I had forgotten myself! "Oh! Well, my name is Neon Violence." I noticed her glancing at my red hair as I spoke. Smirking, I spun to grab the last root beer. My black skinnies hung slightly loose around my waist. It had been quite some time since we'd had a decent meal. I sighed, sitting on the creaky bar counter. Busboy playfully swung an arm around my leather jacket. I decided to let the arm stay, I was too sleepy to fight it off. Thinking he could get away with anything today, he repeatedly poked my ribcage, denting my purple tank top. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled forcefully. I shoved away his arm, resulting in his falling off the bar stool and onto the dark floor. The newbie giggled. Cola glanced at her suspiciously.

"So child, you have not told ush vat your name vould be." She popped open her bazooka, inspecting the complex interior. The newbie sighed.

"Michelle. My parents were hippies." She smirked. I could get used to this kid. Busboy arose, wiping the pretzel crumbs from his pants. "Well, that's the last time you'll be saying that. Out here, your name is your greatest weapon. If BL/IND don't know your name, they can't track you down. Usually…" He trailed off. Michelle nodded.

"Alright, so what would my new name be?" She eyed me. I though carefully. It was a big task to name someone, they would be known as it for their entire life! The good part of it was if I fucked it up, she might not even live that long anyways.

"Well, there's a couple of ways to name yourself. One would be to visit another Killjoy friend of ours. They're amazing with names. Another is to pick two words randomly from the dictionary, and put em together." Busboy explained. He grinned. Our friend had named Busboy years ago. Michelle pondered.

"Well, let's try the dictionary first, and if that doesn't go over well we can visit your friend" Michelle said. She stood up lethargically, almost tripping over her feet. Damn, Busboy had overloaded her with pain meds.

Regaining her footing, she walked over to the frantic Cola. She searched throughout the bar for the elderly book. It hadn't been used since Cellophane was alive…

"Found it!" Cola exclaimed. She flipped randomly through the dusty book, handing it to Michelle.

Michelle fingered carefully through the yellowing pages. Using her spare hand, she covered her eyes and flipped quickly to the C page. Glancing at the words, she nodded and flipped to the R page. She giggled, removing her hands from her eyes.

"Credit Card Rapist."

We all burst out laughing, it felt great. I doubled over, my ribs breaking. Even Cola, who hadn't laughed since 2018, had a good chuckle at the ridiculous name. Regaining our composure, Michelle spoke.

"Yeahhh….lets go see your friend." She smirked, remembering the horrible name. Busboy jumped. "Fuck yeah! I haven't seen Ghoul in weeks!" He did a victory dance, earning a strange look from Michelle. I grinned. "You'll get used to it."

**Third person POV**

_2 hours later_

The only thing louder than a Busboy/Fun Ghoul union would be atomic bombs dropping on a scream concert.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN."

"OH FUCK I DON'T EVEN KNOW, HOW ARE YOU?"

"OH MAH GAWD I FEEL LIKE ELEPHANT SHIT. HOW ARE YOU?"

This has the ability to go on for HOURS.

Rolling her eyes, Neon Violence made her way into the sun burnt diner, Michelle tailing her. A tall blonde man sat polishing off a can of BL/IND certified beans. Noticing Violence, he grinned, pushing away the food. He bee lined for her, hugging her tightly.

Andddd refer to the Ghoul/Busboy conversation.

Michelle stood awkwardly, still in her grey BL/IND jumpsuit. She couldn't decide to smile, or show no emotion. She did a little of both, resulting in an awkward half smile. Kobra noticed her, and released Violence. Realizing she'd been acknowledged, Michelle grinned. She loved meeting new people. Kobra raised an eyebrow, looking to Violence for an explanation.

"Kobra Kid, this is our new recruit, Michelle. Cola rescued her from The Raven. She doesn't have a name yet though, so we came to ask Jet about a name for the kid." Neon Violence grinned. Kobra nodded.

"Nice name, I think I've heard it before…huh, you even look like he-" He froze. A huge grin slowly spread across both of their faces. Why hadn't they recognized each other sooner? As realization hit them both like a brick, they hopped around hugging. Now it was Violence's turn to be awkward. After what seemed like hours to Violence, they released each other. Michelle turned to Violence. Violence spoke up.

"What? You guys already know each other? But h-"

"When I was little, these guys used my attic as a hideout to better spy on Dracs! They bolted after the fuzz found me though." Michelle grinned. Violence smiled. "Wow, that's amazing! I assume you guys were great friends." Kobra nodded. "We loved this pipsqueak!" He mussed up Michelle's hair.

Violence spoke."Well, what are we doing here? Let's go say hi to everyone else!" Kobra nodded, dragging Michelle along the sandy path.

Spotting her favorite man with the Kool Aid hair, Michelle sprinted over to him. His attention was focused on spray painting their Trans Am. Sneaking up behind him, she stood directly behind him.

"BOO!" She screamed as a terrified Party Poison reached for his yellow ray gun. He quickly aimed it at her, his finger resting on the trigger. She stood still as a statue, her hair on end. Kobra intervened, pushing Party's gun away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kobra shouted.

"Fuck! Who is this chick and why in hell's name is she scaring me?" He re-aimed his pistol.

"Does the name 'Michelle' ring any bells dear brother?" Kobra smirked.

Party pouted. "Yes, of course! But what does that have to do with anyt-" He dropped his pistol, smiling like a drunken idiot. And, once again, Michelle was hugged by a colorful man. He grinned, turning to Violence.

"Holy shit Violence, how'd you find her?"

"Well, she sort of found us. BL/IND had her for years, but Cola heard about her on Dr.D's station. She killed The Raven, and wa-la~ she's a Killjoy!" Violence beamed at the red head, her own red hair flying in the slight breeze.

**Hours later.**

_Ghoul's POV_

We sat around our dim bonfire, reminiscing and catching up on our lives. It was real nice, to be able to forget about life for awhile. I sat next to Busboy, who I've been desperately trying to get to pay attention to me. Sadly, he was too busy listening to the new lady-joys stories of Battery City. I hadn't seen very much of him since Neon Violence joined their crew. Now** she **is a piece of work! She's sweet and spicy with a look fierce enough to knock a Drac out cold. It doesn't hurt that she's hotter than the desert either! Sadly, Busboy seems to have beat me to the punch.

I sighed internally, zoning in on the conversation at hand. Michelle was telling stories about her time in BL/IND, everyone listening intently for the brutal tales of The Raven. I'd been captured by BL/IND before, and I'd been interrogated by a Drac, not an unmasked woman. Why would they give her such a high caliber interrogator when she wasn't a known criminal…I pushed the though to the back of my mind as Neon Violence questioned me. In hadn't heard her, and asked her to repeat herself. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I said, 'Do you guys have any extra clothes here? We ran out of extras at the bar."

"I think we might have some clothing in the basement, why?"

"Well, Michelle's gonna need some appropriate clothes if she's gonna be a joy!" She smiled hugely. She was excited at the thought of getting to train a newbie. I nodded.

"Alright, but isn't she gonna need a name first?" I smirked. It was fun giving out names. Jet was the best at names though, he'd named Busboy the first time he met us. Cola was his "supervisor" those days. Then again, Busboy was an idiotic 16 year old. He was defiant and annoying as hell. He's a bit older, but 18 suits him well. Though when arguing, he acts even older than Jet!

Jet thought for a bit, his fluffy hair swaying whenever he sighed. I got bored and decided to bother Party.

I scooted over to his position in the sand, and began messing the hell out of his Kool Aid hair. He spun around, pouting. He hates when I play with his hair.

I smirked, awaiting his angry response.

"I got it!" Jet shouted. Damn, now I'd have to wait for his response. Michelle looked to Jet eagerly.

"How about….Nightmare Melody?" Jet asked. Michelle's eyes lit up. Oh yeah, this was her soul name.

"Yes! I love it! But how did you think of it?"

Jet cleared his throat. "Well, I remembered when Cola told us you were having night terrors, and I heard you singing along in the van when you got here. Therefore, Nightmare Melody!" He beamed proudly. Melody scootched over to Jet's spot on the ground and hugged him. "Thank you~" She sang out.

**3 Hours Later – 3****rd**** person POV**

_The Diner – 12:00 AM_

Nightmare Melody lay staring at the ceiling. Crap, what had happened in the last 24 hours?

She turned on her worn out mattress, viewing a snuggling Violence and Busboy. She smirked, for she'd already figured they were together by the way she pushed him around.

She turned back to her mattress, the empty space next to her made her lonesome. She stared at the paint chipped ceiling, trying her best to clear her mind of all the questions, and try to find her answers.

'_Okay'_ She thought. _'So, first off I escaped BL/IND, that's a huge I was turned into the exact opposite of what my training has instructed me to do, but Killjoys are much different than we were taught they were. They're nice, caring, friendly people who will kick Draculoid ass to save their comrades. They're pretty cool.'_ She smiled, proud of herself for being a Killjoy.

She shoved her face into the pillow, exhausted from being electrocuted to death. The tips of her dark hair was dyed even darker from the burn of electric.

Suddenly realizing what she'd missed out on, her eyes began to water. _'What has she done? I couldv'e seen my family for the first time in years!'_ She silently wept into her thin pillow, wishing she could just die. At least she would be able to see her parents. Maybe even her little sister.

Oh god, she couldn't imagine if they'd done something to her sister.

Flopping over to once again view the ceiling, she traced the patterns of cracked paint in the air. She sighed, louder than expected. She quickly surveyed the room, praying she hadn't woken anybody up. They were such good people, they needed rest. But what had she done? She'd just been a burden to everyone. They didn't need another body to feed or worry about! She should just die. Everyone would be better off that way.

**Wait**, she could make that happen.

She slowly sat up, the mattress squeaking its resistance. Quietly moving from the sleeping quarters, she made her way into the kitchen. On the wooden counter, lay a bright yellow ray gun.

Cautiously, she grasped the cool metal. She'd never actually learned to use one of these things, but it sure looked fun when Jet would practice shooting at cacti…ah well, looks like she'd never learn now.

Lifting the gun higher, she weighed it, seeing if it would have the power to do what she wanted it to. Remembering the baseball sized hole Jet left in the cactus, she figured it would do even better at a close range.

Grinning maniacally, she rested her pale hand on the trigger. She thought of all the wonderful things she would experience after she died. '_I can see my family! We'd have so much fun together…laughing, playing. Out here it's a life or death situation 24/7, I'd probably get shot or die of starvation in a few weeks anyway.'_ She thought to herself.

She smirked. What would her last words be before she literally bit the bullet? _'I guess I could thank all the Joys, they do so much for each other. They have each others backs. They're great people. Unlike myself of course.'_ Satisfied with her choice of words, she began to whisper.

"My one wish in the afterlife is to become half the person these people are. They are incredible, and I love each and every one of them." She paused, unsure of her next choice of words. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then. So long, and goodnight!" She placed the weapon in her mouth, the copper stinging her tongue. Resting her finger on the trigger;

**She pulled.**

"Oh come on, I'd be a fucking idiot to leave my gun loaded while I slept."

What? Why wasn't she dead? Why weren't her parents here? What had happened?

Spinning around, she saw a sleep deprived Party Poison standing in the doorway. She stared at her feet, embarrassed by her failed suicide. Placing the gun back on the counter quickly, she attempted to shuffle past Party into the sleeping quarters. Holding his arm out, he pushed her back into the kitchen.

Annoyed that she couldn't even pull off a decent suicide, she spun and bee-lined for the retro style booth, politely placing herself on the ripped upholstery. She was too embarrassed to speak. I mean, what would you say to someone who just saw your attempted suicide?

Party slowed trekked forward, plopping on the opposite side of Melody. He wasn't all too sure of his words either. He'd never met a suicidal Killjoy. '_Maybe it's because she's new..'_ He thought silently. Finding his words, he spoke.

" What the hell was that?" He said harsher than intended. She bowed her head.

" I-I want to die." She said bluntly. Party was at a dead end. What do you say to that? He didn't know how to reassure her that living was fun, but it came so naturally to him when he was talking to Kobra. ' _That's it! I just have to use what I would say when I'd speak to Kobra!'_ He grinned internally.

"Look. You've got enough people aiming for you without you pulling the trigger on yourself. You don't need to do this. Why would you want to?" Party asked.

"I need to see my family." Nightmare spoke quietly.

"Are they dead?" Party asked. Melody thought. She never really knew if they were dead or not did she? She just assumed that's what they did with people at BL/IND. She shrugged her shoulers in response.

"Ah…that's what I thought. You miss them, don't you?...But even if you're not positive they're dead, you should still get back at Korse. Plus, you have seven good reasons for living under this roof!" He motioned to the sleeping quarters. Melody nodded.

"But…you don't need me! I don't know anything about being a Killjoy! I'd just be a burden…"

"Nonsense!" Party almost yelled. A rustle was heard from the other room, but it died down quickly.

"Look kid, you are no burden to any of us. This is what Killjoys do! We have each others backs. We'll just have to steal even more of their supplies." Party winked, standing to stretch. He'd done well, at least in his mind. At least he'd been able to save a life.

A messy Kobra walked into the kitchen, his blonde hair sticking up. "Hey…what's with all the noise?" He rubbed his scalp nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing. Melody was just attempting suicide is all."


	4. Emotions and Empty diners

**Wow this chapter is short….sorry about that ^^; but the last one was pretty long, so I guess this evens it out?...**

_Kobra's POV_

"Kobra, get the hell up man. Show Pony just got here, we got Dracs on the move."

That was enough to get me up. Well, that and the promise of coffee from the raid.

Rolling over, I lethargically grabbed my jacket from its resting place on the floor and shoved my arms into it. Absent mindedly running my hand through my messy hair, I noticed my sunglasses had escaped me. Going into panic mode, I swiveled around the mattress until I heard a familiar 'click' from under me.

Reaching under my pillow, I found my dusty sunshields. Sadly in my commotion, id managed to break off the stem. "Fuck." I swore under my breath. I shook it off. I could just tape it back together.

Getting to my feet, I made my way into the kitchen where the rest of the joys sat fiddling with their blasters. Jet was showing Nightmare the basics of the gun, while Violence threatened to use hers for things associated with her name to Busboy. Sighing, I grabbed my scarlet blaster and made my way outside. It was my job to stand guard and report when I saw anything wearing white. I strode outside cautiously, making sure they hadn't snuck up on us. Even their vehicles were modified to not make a sound! The Trans Am sounded like a banshee when it drove.

Leaning against the faded exterior of the diner, I slid down until I was in a sitting position. Dammit, the sun was relentless today. I stuck my hand out in front of my eyes to shield the sun. I wish I had my sunglasses….

My head was aching from the lack of sleep I'd gotten last night. What was up with all that suicide crap? She was prob'ly suffering from the sudden emotion rush. Buy I guess it happens when you realize you're not dead, and three colorful teenagers suddenly appear out of nowhere. And that you can now speak for the first time in years. And that you now have to kill others in a life-or-death situation. And that you now have no name. And that you have to go back to the place you were tortured in for three years in the hopes of finding your family, who may or may not be already dead, but why not try? And that you just found the people that lived in your attic without your parents' permission for like a year. Holy shit!

Yeah, I'd probably panic too.

I'd almost dozed off there, for the sun was like a freaking a blur of white came into my peripheral vision. My eyes widening, I bolted to tell the others. Goddamn, why hadn't I chose a spot closer to the entrance! But now wasn't the time to concern myself with that, the Dracs were advancing and they had ammo! A white ray of light whizzed past my shoulder, leaving bits of light flecked on my crimson jacket. I furrowed my brow as I flung open the diner's door, screaming.

"They're here! They're here! Get your blasters quick! They have amm-"…

.

I…I was too late.


	5. Death Row

**It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for the lack of updates, my computer crashed :/. Not to worry though, there will be more chapters up soon!**

The diner may as well've been Pompeii after Vesuvius.

Ashes and debris littered the linoleum floors and painted the creamy walls grey. My eyes widened in disbelief as realization hit me like a brick.

Where the fuck was everybody?

The normal hustle and bustle of the diner was replaced by an eerie silence. A pestering ringing slammed my eardrums. I shook it off, my hair covering my eyes. I blew it off.

"Shit…." I muttered to myself. Had they all been captured by Dracs? Crap, this is all my fault isn't it? How am I going to live with myself? No time for that though, I have to find my crew!

I sifted through the pieces of concrete ceiling ,trying to find signs of life, or maybe a ransom note…pshh yeah sure as soon as Ghoul learns French.

Why was I taking this so lightly? My brother and best friends were gone, captured by our mortal enemy! And here I am making jokes. What the hell? Have I gone mad or some shit? Maybe it's the heat. These thoughts were taking away from the time I could use to find them!

I shook away the thought. Grabbing my blaster, I prepared to turn the corner. Hey, you never knew what would be around the bend in the desert. Embarrassed by the sight of another blank wall, I put down my raygun and resumed my search.

"mhhpmh."

I froze.

"H-hello?" I tried to locate where the mumble had come from. Lifting pieces of torn furniture, I found a blue raygun among the debris.

Jet Star.

"Jet? Where are you man?" I heaved and pushed over the couch. A face tangled in a mess of brown hair smiled up at me. His lip and cheek were split, among various other wounds around his body. The most morbid discovery was noticing his left arm about 30 feet away. I cringed.

Bending down to meet him, I pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Oh thank god! Jet, what the hell happened here?" I yelled.

He closed his eyes slowly. "They…they got them…..i-I'm sorry Kobra. I couldn't stop them….." He whimpered. I sighed. "Stop, it's not your fault. Now we have to find them. Do you know how to get to Batter City from here?" He nodded. With his spare hand, he pointed to his limb across the room. "But I'll need that to drive." I stood, hiking over mountains of ash towards the limb. I cringed, picking up the lifeless object. Don't roll your eyes at me, it's pretty freaking gross. Put yourself in my shoes right now. Holding your best friend's dismembered limb isn't my idea of a great day.

I set the arm next to him. "So what do I do?" I asked. He chuckled. "**You** will do nothing. I'll sew this back on quick. You grab the med case from my room. Open the bottle with the blue powder in it and rub it on your hands. Then grab the thread and get back here fast. The first 48 hours of a mystery are the most important, you know." He grinned slightly. I nodded, making my way into the unlit room.

I tried to feel my way around the room. I almost tripped and fell over the discarded pile of astrologist's maps. "Dammit.." I had been interested in astrology a long time ago, but gave up on it when the number of Dracs began to multiply. I remember when I was younger how he used to gon for hours about how interesting stars were, or how he was positive extra terrestrial life exsisted. Party and I just smiled and nodded throughout his stories. I miss his stories. He seemed so much happier then…Now he mostly just lifts weights and talks to Cola Corruption.

Feeling my way past the bed, I slammed my hand down on a metal box. Carefully weighing it, I decided it must've been the med case and I rushed out of the room (being careful not to step on the maps) and into the diner. Upon inspecting him, I noticed the place where his arm had once been was strangely clean. It had barely bled at all.

I ignored the lack of blood and began to open the case. I handed him the needle and thread then set out to find the blue powder. Upon finding it rubbed m hands in a circle and poured the substance onto them. "Hey Jet, what is this stuff anyways?" I stopped rubbing momemtarily. He shouted. "KEEP RUBBING IF YOU'D LIKE TO SURVIVE!" His words were sharp as a dagger. I bowed my head and kept rubbing the unknown substance. He sighed. "Sorry. It's a mixture of corn starch, high fructose corn syrup, pure neon, and silicone." He seemed proud of himself. I sighed. "English please?"

"It's also infused with electricity. That blue powder will electrocute anyone you touch." He smiled.

I pouted. "So why the hell do I have it?" He giggled. "So you can't help me with my arm."

"What? Well how long does this last for?"

"Oh, about 30 minutes."

"And how long will your arm take?"

"I'm done."

My jaw dropped. "What the hell? How did you do that? Will the arm even work? Are the muscles connected?" Jet laughed. "What muscles?" Okay, now I was scared.

"You know, just the ones in your arm?"

"I don't have any of those, remember? Duh." What in the hell was he talking about? "Elaborate please sir." I almost yelled. We needed to hurry up! Who knows where everyone went?

He laughed. "My arm is robotic silly."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought I did."

"Nope."

"Oh" He shrugged. "Guess I forgot."

"Forgot to tell your best friend?"

"Well I got it when you were little. I thought you might remember." I shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go!" I grabbed his human hand and ran for the door, shoving random debris out of the way. We needed to get the hell out of here and into Battery City.

**Party's POV**

"We're all going to die huh?" was the last thing Violence said before we entered the painfully white room. I felt like a circus clown amidst all the monochrome. I wouldn't talk. They couldn't make me tell them anything about our…..wait….what would they want to know anyways? I mean, they have more advanced weaponry then us, they know most of our secrets, what else do they want to know?

"Nothing." Violence spoke. Had I been talking out loud? We now sat on the floor of a concrete room. Even the concrete was white! No guard stood to watch us, but the locked door and lack of windows provided us with little hope for escape. Removing the unpleasant cuffs, they shoved me violently into the cave, locking the door tightly.

I responded to her. "What?"

"Nothing. They don't want to know anything. But they don't want us to know anything either." I wasn't following. She noticed my puzzled expression and rolled her brown orbs.

"They want to turn us into Dracs!" She yelled. Surprisingly that hadn't occurred to any of us. I figured they'd just eat us or something. I never thought they'd consider us Drac material. But hell, I guess anyone can do it.

I nodded, turning my attention to Ghoul. He had been to BL/IND a few years back. That was when we'd met. We sat next to each other in the infirmary. He'd been in for a broken kneecap, me for a busted arm. But I'd rather not think about that now.

"You okay buddy?" He sat shaking. He told me of what they'd done to his family. He was traumatized. Even the mention of BL/IND made him shiver. I scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. He stopped shaking and buried his head in his shirt. I ran a hand through his dark hair. He was broken. Small and broken. I wanted to help him put the pieces back together.

I glanced quickly at Melody. I almost couldn't find her, she was pale as the walls. She'd only left here about a week ago. And now she was going to be made a Drac already? I know Killjoy's have an unpredictable lifespan, but week is just too short of a life. She doesn't even know how to use a blaster well. Gosh, all the crap she'll miss out on.

She, Cola, Violence and Busboy stuck together like glue. They passed around Cola's fur lined vest for warmth. It was oddly cold in here. Those four were practically babies out here. We've only known them since 2017, so they're relatively new to the field of Killjoying. Busboy seemed to be trying to cheer everyone up (I couldn't make out what he was saying) but his attempts were failing. Even a cheerful guy like Busboy couldn't lift the spirits of kids who knew they were being practically sent to death. Cola, who was the oldest of the four(19), seemed to be giving a speech to them. They just stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world and breathed deeply. I grabbed Ghoul's arm and directed him towards the opposite end of the room where the four others sat. I slumped down next to Violence, Ghoul next to me. I figured I should say something quickly, like a speech you'd give at a funeral.

I coughed. "Guys? …..Well even if something does happen to us, I just want you all to know it's been an honor serving with you. Each and every one of you guys are my best friends and I love every one of you. We may get turned into the most perfect things on the planet, but remember that you'll always be ugly on the inside." I stopped, squeezing Ghoul's and Violence's hand. It began a chain, Violence squeezing Busboy's hand, Busboy squeezing Melody's, etc. I felt like I was saying goodbye to my family. I would miss them all dearly. We all held hands like that until the door opened.

A masked being stepped into the room, camouflaging well. He spoke.

"Cola Corruption."

She nodded, standing with weak knees. She was a strong woman. They would never break her. Busboy grabbed her hand at the last second, pleading with her not to leave. They'd been best friends since Cola saved Busboy's life. They were practically attached at the hip. Cola answered him in her lovely Russian voice.

"Busboy, I cannot change vat is going to happen to me. But you can still make it. I'm an old woman practically. Almost twenty. I probably couldn't take zem if I tried. Even so, I'd like to die with a bit of comfort in knowing my family will be safe together. It has been an honor getting to know each and every one of you."

And just like that,

.

She was gone.


	6. Cola Corruption

**Cola's POV**

I'd never wanted to die more than now.

The burly masked guard escorted-excuse me, **dragged** me through the narrow hallways. They seemed like a never ending maze, heightening my anticipation. I knew I had no choice but to do as they said, but I needed to fight back. I just needed to find the appropriate time…but how would I proceed? My raygun had been confiscated when we were taken forcibly into the white van, handcuffs so tight my skin bled. They knocked us out before we knew what hit us, their technology was growing more advanced every second. While we were stuck with shit ray guns that jammed whenever you used them. I fought back from the guard, struggling to escape his grip. He was abnormally large for a Drac, his baseball mitt hands clenching my shaking shoulders. I began to thrash about and yell. If not to escape, just to piss him off. My steel-toed boot collided with his kneecap, and I, noticing the cracking sound I'd made, punched him with the hand he'd released and bolted down the hallway. Before long I heard him telling me to go through the unmarked door. I'd only been dreaming.

The guard stayed silent as he shoved me into what looked like an interrogation room. I was confused, why wasn't I being brainwashed in a cave somewhere? Violence was wrong, they wanted to do more than just turn us into Dracs, they wanted to **break** us first. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I spun around to see a sickly pale man in a long coat, grinning menacingly down at me.

**Korse.**

My heart raced at the sight of such a vile human, if he _was _human. I refused to look at him, instead concentrating on the opposite wall, turning my back to him. My eyes began to water. They burnt my cheeks. I quickly wiped my face with my shirt. He chuckled at my tears.

"Hello, Cola Corruption. Or would you rather I refer to you as your birth name? You killjoys seem to forget those quite often, care for a refresher?" His voice dug into my skin. He couldn't know my birth name, I'd never told anybody. Not even Atomic Busboy knew my name…

"Alright then, let us begin shall we?" He grinned, motioning to the aluminum chair opposite the table from him. Glancing at his cold face, I decided sitting in a chair farthest away from him wasn't as bad as it seemed. I sat on the freezing chair without any outbursts.

He looked me square in the face, analyzing my features. I noticed him take in my baby blues, and their contrast to my hot pink pixie cut. I rolled my eyes and tried to analyze his features. It was too difficult though, his dead eyes and deep wrinkles were so sharp, and I soon resorted to looking at the table.

"You have such lovely eyes darling-"

"Do not call me that."

He started again, smiling. "I was just saying that your eyes are quite breathtaking, not exactly fitting of a killjoy. Killjoys are all blood and dirt, grease and pain. There's no beauty anywhere there. But you, darling, are a diamond in the rough. I don't even see a speck of blood on you-"

"I fight long distance. There is no need for bloodshed to be seen close u-" I'd said too much.

His face lit up. I'd given him exactly what he needed. "Oh? So you prefer to not be on the front lines of battle then?" I didn't respond. "Perhaps, there is a reason you prefer to fight long distance?"

My lip trembled slowly. There **was **a reason. I'd never even considered why I preferred to fight long distance, I thought it was just a habit.

He grinned manically. "Perhaps…there was an experience in your life that triggered your near **obsession **with staying far from the action, your fear of being too close to the action ending in your use of bazookas! The experience was so traumatic that you vowed to never set foot on a battlefield, but you were forced to once you became a killjoy!" His voice was rising. "You see, you never _wanted_ to become a killjoy! You were forced to fend for yourself once you found Busboy lying motionless in the middle of the desert, and upon being attacked by S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit, you stole his weapon and attacked.** That** was when you found you had incredible accuracy and your subconscious was tricked into believing that your gift could save lives, as it saved your friends life! And **that** is why you fight from a distance, afraid to see your loved ones hurt! Afraid to see the truth behind your bullet! AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT YOU ARE ONLY A COWARD WITH A GUN! AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT YOU ARE AFRAID!" He screamed, rising from his seat.

"AND THAT, ALEKSANDRA ROMATOWSKI, IS WHY YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY BLOOD ON YOU, AND THAT IS WHY YOUR EYES HAVE MAINTAINED THEIR COLOR, AND NOT FADED TO GREY AS ALL THE OTHERS HAVE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSLEF COLA, NEVER CARING ABOUT WHAT EVERYONE ELSE IS GOING THROUGH, ONLY YOUR OWN SELFISH FEARS!" He calmed down, beaming proudly. He slowly sat down in his seat, excited to see my reaction.

I sat still, my face cringing at his words. My brows furrowed in thought, but the pools forming in my eyes already knew what he was saying was **true. **I was a coward. I didn't deserve to be a killjoy, I'd only be putting my friends in danger with my fear of them being in danger, resulting in me not being able to help them, re-" My thoughts were jumbled, I couldn't think straight through all my emotions. What were the point of emotions anyways? Why did I have to be bothered with them? I didn't need them! I didn't **want** them!

"That's it Aleksandra….exactly right." His voice was soothing. I must have been talking out loud, for he reached into his sleeve and pulled out something small and white. I wiped my eyes with the hen of my shirt.

"W-what is this?" It appeared to be a pill of sorts, the only way of telling through a line running down it's middle, dividing the pill into shades of white and grey.

Korse's smiled seduced me into a state of calm. He spoke. "Aleksandra darling, **this **is the answer to all your problems. This little pill, well pill is such an ugly word, this little **miracle **will remove all those troublesome emotions from your head. Your mind will be clear, and you will never have to worry about anything again." He said these words as if he'd repeated them hundreds of times before. They worked. I wanted that miracle more than anything. I pleaded with him.

"May I…have the miracle?" I spoke softly, my voice trembling. The corners of his mouth rose slowly. He bent over the table, undoing my handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists. He held my hand, placing the pill in it, and closing my hand into a fist with his pale hand.

"Welcome to happiness, #2274081."


	7. Savior

**Neon Violence's POV**

We huddled together, the cold floor not even heating up from our body heat. Busboy buried his face in my shoulder as he wept. I stroked his dark hair, planting a kiss on his head. He was trying to be strong, trying to not let anyone know he was crying. But it was too hard to stay strong when your best friend was being forced into the one thing she swore she would never do. He shook as I held him closer. I pulled him into my lap, placing my chin on his head. I hummed softly, a song he knew from his childhood.

Party sat left of us, his hazel eyes rimming with red. He had been defeated. He was our leader. He was supposed to lead us to victory, help us find the light in the dark. But no…instead he sat motionless, staring at the floor. He hadn't spoken since Cola...but I understood why he couldn't give any inspirational words. He'd lost one of his own. His family. And there was no hope of her ever coming back. Ghoul was the only sound in the room, he shook Party, trying to convince him that the battle was not over. That we could still win if we could get out of here. But Party was far too broken. That spark of hope that had once been in his eye had fled, replaced with hopelessness.

"Party, we can still do this!" Ghoul spoke through his tears.

"We've only lost one man! We're down, but we're not out! We can fight this! We c-"

"Save it Ghoul." I spoke coldly. He looked at me with grey eyes, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's too late. We've been caught. Hoping is just going to make it worse." I hated talking like this, but it was true. Busboy sobbed heavier. I wish I hadn't said that…but I had to. He'd been sheltered. Nobody ever spoke about what would happen if we got captured. We'd always been so hopeful…but we all knew there was a voice inside of us that was wary of our capture, or our death. Apparently Busboy had never had that voice. And that was why I loved him.

Ghoul ignored my advice and continued to give Party a pep talk. But Party's mind was somewhere else. Probably somewhere safe, warm. Maybe his old home, surrounded by family..his sister running through the house in her little white dress..picturing her rosy cheeks, her warm smile..at least that was what I was thinking of.

Melody sat to my right, her eyes not visible because of her messy hair. But I knew she was concerned because her hand fiddled with her dark hair. She did that when she was nervous, she did it when she woke up in the bar to find 3 strangely dressed, gun wielding killjoys. I chuckled inwardly at the memory. Busboy heard me, and looked up at me. His baby blues twinkled in the harsh light. His pale skin damp with tears. I kissed his forehead softly, maybe he could sleep…forget about all of this. He spoke softly, his voice cracking.

"w…what?" He wanted to be a part of the laughter. I sighed.

"Nothing, just reminiscing."

"About?..."

I sighed as I smiled.

"Re-remember when Cola rescued Melody from here?..remember how freaked out she was when she woke up?" He giggled lightly, wiping his cheeks with the hem of his shirt. I smiled at him. Melody chuckled too.

"Well you'd be freaked out too if you woke up to find someone dressed like you." She smirked. I stuck out my tongue playfully. Maybe we could spend our last moments…happy.

Even Party lifted his head. He seemed to leave the other world he'd been in and scooted closer to us, Ghoul trailing behind him.

Melody spoke. "You know…I wouldn't want to die with anyone else but you guys." We all smiled. As we stood, for we wanted to have a group hug, a loud noise sounded from the hallway.

"What the hell?" Ghoul walked over to the steel door, peering through the tiny window. His face lit up!

"GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!" He said with a hint of happiness in his voice.


End file.
